Naomily: A Love Story
by x3Naomilyx3
Summary: Naomi and Emily deal with life together. They're sure that they can make it.
1. Chapter 1

Naomi sat on her bed looking around the room of the flat her mother helped pay for. She needed to be on her own. But soon this wouldn't be only her house.

I was there almost all the time anyways. It only made sense for me to move in. And with all the fighting between my mother and I over Naomi, it didn't take much convincing on either ends.

"Ding dong" the doorbell sang.

Naomi looked confused. "Emily never rings the bell" she thought.

Heading down the stairs, she yelled "Emily, you're going to be living here now, there's no sense in ringing the--" she stopped talking and bursted into laughter upon opening the door. The sight of me, her girlfriend, standing there covered in bags, hair ruffled, and clothes a mess.

"Fucking hell, you gonna stand there laughing or are you gonna help?" I spat. "My fucking arms are gonna fall off."

Naomi bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips, and then grabbed as many bags as she could take.

"Jesus Christ, could you pack any more shit?!" Naomi teased, smiling her sweet smile.

I dropped the rest of her bags in the doorway and closed the front door. "So, I'm officially moved in." A huge smile creeped over my face.

"That you are, babe" Naomi replied, dropping the bags she was carrying as well. Neither of us could take it any longer. We practically lunged at eachother, holding eachother in a tight embrace.

I loved how Naomi always matched her lips with my own when we kissed. We moved in sync, and our lips became one. We fought their way up the stairs, lips never leaving the other's. Naomi kicked the door open with her foot, which I found totally sexy, and pushed me onto the bed with some force. I pulled her down hard on top of me, digging into her outter thighs.

That's when the door bell rang causing us to stop in our tracks.

"We expecting visitors, darling?" I asked, lips still pressed to Naomi's. She shook her head and sat up. That's when we heard it.

The door slammed open with a boom. "Naomikins! Come give Cookie monster a fucking kiss."

"Aw, fucking hell" Naomi complained, fixing her hair, as well as my own, then grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs, but not before one last kiss. She kissed me deeply, hands sliding over my arse, and biting my lip leaving me turned on, to say the least.

"Fucking tease" I breathed, eyes closed.

"Ready then, yeah?" Naomi teased further, knowing very well what she had just done to me.

"Arghh" I moaned and allowed myself to be pulled down the stairs.

* * *

Of course Cook didn't come alone. He brought a whole damn party.

"This was supposed to be our night. This is our fucking house!" Naomi was close to tears. I sat with her in the bathroom while a party raged outside the door.

"Babe, listen," I said, brushing the hair from her forehead, and kissing the spot where the hair had been. "Give the party one hour. And then I'll get everyone out and we'll have the night to ourselves. Not to mention, all the nights to come." I added, trying to be cute. I can see that she was not going to budge, so I bent down close to her ear and whispered in my sexiest voice "do it for me, and I'll make it well worth it later" and bit her earlobe lightly. She shuddered closed her eyes, biting her lip.

"Fucks sake Ems, is this payback for earlier?" she breathed, eyes still closed. I pulled her up and pushed her hard against the wall, kissing her deep and long.

Pulling apart I said "maybe" with a sly smile and a wink.

That was all the persuading she needed. "Fuck!" she practically yelled, grabbing my hips and pulling me against her hard.

"Not now" I giggled, smiling wide at the power I have over her. I grabbed Naomi's hand and pulled my reluctant girlfriend out of the bathroom behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To avoid confusion, I just wanted to let you know, the chapters will switch point of views. This chapter is Naomi's POV.**

I willed the hour of the party to go by fast. All I wanted to do was be with Emily.

All the regulars had showed up; Katie, Freddie, JJ, Pandora, Thomas, JJ, and of course Cook. Plus a ton more people I had never seen before.

I didn't want to leave Em's side. I followed her around the entire time. I could tell she didn't mind though. Cook had given us some pills, and our stomachs were full of Vodka. The music sounded so hypnotic, I decided I needed to dance. I took Emily's hand and pulled her to our make-shift dancefloor. I turned to face her and grabbed her hips, pulling them hard against mine. God, how I loved the feel of her hips, and her body moving against me. The touch of her skin on mine burned a sensation that seemed to stay. We stayed dancing like that for what seemed like forever.

* * *

Emily kicked everyone out. We are alone again. "So much for an hour, eh?" I said, picking up the last of the trash.

"Oh shush," she replied, locking the door. "You had fun so I don't wanna hear it" she joked, smiling wide. Oh how I love that smile.

"Oh, I did, eh?"

"Yes. You did." A sly smile crept over her face. "Now throw that trash out and come upstairs. I'll be waiting for you." I don't think she realizes what that voice does to me.

I smile back and let out a squeak when she grabs my arse before running up the stairs. I throw the trash out and follow Emily upstairs. I entered the bedroom to and see her sitting in bed, wearing the sexiest longerei I had ever seen. It was black lace and it seemed to enhance every inch of Emily's gorgeous body.

"Fucking hell Ems!" I couldn't help but stare. "When did you -"

"Shh" she cut me off. Emily stood up and walked over to me. I could tell she was trying hard to emphasize the way her hips moved as she walked. I definitely took notice. "Close your mouth, babe, you're gonna drool" she smiled. I hadn't even noticed my mouth was hanging wide open.

"Emily" I started, but was met with a kiss hard, but passionate to silence me. I was instantly wet from the moment I saw her, but this only made it worse.

Before I knew it, I was laying naked on the bed with Emily straddling me. She had me pinned and I loved when she took control. My hands found their way to the zipper of the outfit she was wearing. I slowly undressed her, letting my fingertips explore her soft skin. I touched her breasts, and her nipples grew hard under my hands. She was gently nibbling on my neck, and we were both letting out little moans. Her hands slid down my stomach, and between my thighs.I felt her smile when she felt just how wet I really was.

"Lets take care of that, shall we?" She teased as she made her way down my body, kissing as she went. Her tongue worked wonders against my clit, and my moans were growing increasingly louder. We locked eyes and I could see the love in them. Those wonderous chocolate brown eyes. My eyes snapped shut as her fingers moved in and out of my rhythmatically. It didn't take long for me to come.

We both lay in bed exhausted, Emily in my arms, her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head softly, and I felt her give me a soft little squeeze. I wanted to lay like this forever.

"Welcome home, love."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much Mermaidfi for adding my story to your favorites! You have no idea how much that means to me!**

**Reviews would be great, guys. Let me know how it's going. You're the readers so you're the ones I'm writing for!**

First day back to college. Lovely. I've lived with Naomi for a week now, and God, it could not be any better!

I truly do love her.

Naomi is sleeping next to me. Snoring softly. I decide to give her a nice wake up call. Rolling on top of her, I pin her arms and legs down. She groggily opens her eyes. "Bloody hell! What is this all about?" She trys to look stern, but her voice is playful.

"Tell me that you love me!" I play.

"I love you! Fucks sake, Emily, you know that!" She complains, trying to squirm out of my arms. I bend down so my lips are just out of her reach. She trys to jerk up to kiss me, but can't move.

"Tell me that you love me." I demand in a softer voice. Naomi's expression softens, and she stares into me for a moment. Her loving blue eyes make me melt.

"I love you, Emily Fitch. I'm in love with you. And I'm yours. Forever. Only you." My eyes tear up and I bend down and kiss her passionately, releasing her arms so I can cup her face in my hands.

I jump up, making her jump. "Up! First day of college. Don't wanna be late on your coursework already."

"Argh!" Naomi complains, putting the pillow over her face to block out the light. "You're evil!" is what I heard, muffled from the pillow, before I left the room to shower.

* * *

Naomi and I have only one class together. Our first class, which was good, because I could make sure Naomi went to class, instead of skipping out to smoke like she did last semester.

We had gotten to class early, and sat right next to each other. Cook was in our class too. "This should be eventful." I mumbled under my breath.

"What babe?"

Oh, nothing." I responded.

The teacher had just started to begin class when the door opened. A beautiful brunette with ice blue eyes walked in cooly like she hadn't been late to her first class in a new college. I stared in awe. This girl was mysterious, I could tell.

"Nice of you to join us...Elizabeth, is it?" The teacher addressed the girl.

"Effy." She replied, simply.

Effy walked to the seat behind me. As she passed, she gave me a wink. "What the hell?" I thought. The little gesture didn't go unnoticed by my girlfriend, who was now fidgeting in her seat. I put a hand on Naomi's arm and gave her a look that said "it's all right".


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last one was short, I know. But I'm building up to the good stuff! Reviews would be lovely. Tell me what you like, don't like, or even just that you read it. Thanks!**

That bitch winked at my fucking girlfriend. I can't believe that. _My_ _fucking girlfriend!_

Sure, I was probably over reacting. It was just a wink. It didn't mean anything....Did it?

* * *

The bell couldn't have rang fast enough. I grabbed Emily's hand and we walked to our lockers. "I can't believe we only have one class together." I complained, shoving my books into the cramped metal box in the wall, and grabbing two more out.

"Naoms, we live together. We see eachother all the time!"

"That's just it though, I want to see you _all the time_." She gave me a gentle kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" She said, kissing me again.

"I do." A locker slammed next to us, startling us both. It was that Effy girl. She smiled at us and looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. "Erm, hello?" I said, probably a little too harshly.

"Hi, I'm Effy." I just stared at her.

"I'm Emily, and this is Naomi. So, you're new?" Emily spoke for us both.

"Yeah, and I totally don't know my way around this shithole yet." Effy said, with a smile, looking at her schedual. Emily took it out of her hands and looked at it.

"Well, we have a few classes together. Actually, our next class is together. C'mon, I'll show you the way." Emily said, turning to me. "See you at lunch?" I nodded. And with that, she gave me a small kiss and walked away with the new girl. I turned and walked the other direction to Kieran's classroom.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on for what seemed like forever. I just wanted to go home. The whole gang was going to a club tonight, and Emily and I decided to join.

We drove home on Emily's scooter. Entering the house, I collapsed imediately onto the couch, letting out a huge groan, throwing my bag to the floor. "Do you have homework, sweetie?" Emily asked, picking up my bag and placing it on the coffee table. She was always more of the adult in our relationship. She always made sure I was safe and alright, that what I needed to get done got done, and that everything was at least semi-tidied up. I loved that quality about her.

"Of course I do."

"Well, then you need to get that done before we go anywhere." She said, walking into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat? I'll fix us something." My girlfriend yelled out to me. When I didn't respond, she came to the door way. "Babe, you know you need to pass everything if you want to get into uni in the fall."

"Argh. But can't it wait?!" She walked over to me. She gently climbed on top of me. I bit my lip softly.

"Why is it, that I always have to bribe you with my body?" she whisperd sexily as she nibbled my ear.

"Mmm because I love your body, and I hate school." I breathed, closing my eyes. I grabbed her hips, that she was rocking ever so slightly, turning me on. I started pulling on her shirt, tugging it upwards.

"Finish your course work first." She teased, between deep kisses, which did nothing for the wet that was increasing in my pants.

"I have a better idea." I said, pulling at the zipper on her jeans now. She grabbed my hand.

"Course work." She said simply, getting up and walking back into the kitchen.


End file.
